


The Pirate and the Princess

by XenonKnight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1995-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonKnight/pseuds/XenonKnight
Summary: A story of Recovery, Discovery, and maybe even love? - A Lux x MF Story
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Miss Sarah Fortune
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, go easy on me. If you have any suggestions feel free to hit me up, idk how this site works tho

Chapter 1  
“Bye Mother, I’ll see you in a month,” a cheerful blonde girl informed her also blonde haired mother.   
Luxanna Crownguard; blonde haired, blue-eyed, with an all-too cheerful personality, she was leaving for Shurima. Her mother, who looked almost identical to her daughter, was waving goodbye.  
“Goodbye Luxanna, and have a splendid trip.”  
“Don’t worry mother, I will.” Came the girl’s reply. Shurima, the land of the deserts and demi-gods, seemed to anyone to be a most unladylike place. This rose up the question: Why would this prim and proper young woman go to a place such as Shurima? Although there were two reasons, Lux wished that there was only one. There was the longing for a getaway from Lux. Growing up in a mansion, and having servants under your footstool wasn’t appealing to Lux at all. She wanted to be able to take care of herself, and not rely on guards. Additionally, Lux felt that she wasn’t controlling herself; rather, her parents that did everything. The sound of that area of Shurima was extremely enticing to her. Somewhere that she could be free. Unfortunately, it couldn’t be possible with her wants only. Daniel Crownguard had visited Piltover two weeks back to start a treaty, and apparently had shown interest in a young boy. He brought back a small picture of the young man. Daniel had first brought his idea to the king, which was approved. He then sent a message to Piltover, whose representatives also accepted the offer. All that was left was to inform his daughter. And that, what Lux dreaded, is exactly what he did.  
••••  
“Lux my daughter, I have wonderful news!” Daniel Crownguard boomed out. He stood a little more than a head above Lux. His dark brown hair and beard complimented his black glasses. He wore a simple dark blue shirt and black training pants. His light skin contradicted his eyes, which were a dark hue of brown. Although it seemed that Lux had ignored her father’s question, but she was just too focused. Inside Lux’s room there were two windows, that let the daylight flow freely throughout the room. Her bed was on the right wall and a door leading to the restroom on the left. Her closet was also on the left. Lux sat on the edge of her bed, facing the window. A lovely ray of sunshine fell through the window and onto her lap. Lux willed her hands to absorb the energy and make it a ball. She was doing fairly well, forming a small ball in energy.   
“Luxanna Crownguard!” Daniel shouted, thinking his daughter had ignored him. Lux didn’t ignore her father; she was too focused on controlling the energy from the light that beamed through the window. She jumped up frightfully, losing her focus and dropping the ball of energy. It fell to the ground, making a small hiss as Lux stamped on it. There was a small burn mark on her floor, but Lux didn’t care. She looked at her father and turned her body to face him.  
“If you didn’t hear me, I have wonderful news.” Lux’s father began.   
“What is it father?” Lux asked, not knowing the dreadful news to come.   
“Look at this.” The large man handed his daughter a picture. It was that same portrait of Ezreal, that Daniel had gotten in Piltover.  
“What’s so special about this?”   
“You guess first!” Daniel Crownguard had a wide smile on his face.   
“Are we adopting someone?” Lux was genuinely curious now.  
“No, no; It’s much better than that.”  
“What is it then?”  
“Guess.”  
“Just tell me father!”   
“Alright, alright.” Daniel Crownguard chuckled with happiness.   
“So what is it?” Lux asked, confused by her father’s chuckling.  
“He’s your husband!”  
“Please stop it father. Tell me the truth.” Lux’s smile quickly dissipated, her smile drooping visibly.  
“That is the truth!” Daniel boomed out.   
“It can’t be! I refuse!” Lux spat back.  
“You are my daughter, and you will obey my command.   
“He looks like a furless yordle that was turned inside out! The product of a rat and a human that got struck by lightning!”  
“He does not! You will marry him, and learn to love him!”   
“I’m nineteen years old, almost twenty, yet I have no say in what happens to my future.”  
“Because you don’t know what is good for you! This marriage will benefit everyone!”  
“Tell me how!”  
“You get a husband that I approve of, Demacia and Piltover will finally finish their treaty, and I will have grandchildren.”  
“What about Garen?”  
“Do you think he will find someone?” To be fair, Daniel Crownguard had a point. Her brother was a war machine yet so oblivious. Although he could take on armies by himself, there wasn’t much of a brain in his head.  
“It still doesn’t benefit me, because I hate him. Why can’t I marry someone that I like?”  
“Because I’m giving you Ezreal, and nothing else. You will listen, and follow my orders!”   
“I refuse your order then!”  
“Refuse my order? Then you may leave!” Daniel’s face had gotten red with frustration. At this point the argument escalated into a shout fest. May Crownguard, Lux’s mother, quickly stepped into the room.   
“What in Valoran is going on here?” She quickly asked, causing her husband and daughter to look at her. Daniel Crownguard was the first to speak.   
“Our daughter here has decided that she doesn’t want to follow my orders.”   
“Because they are irrational and uncaring.” Lux pouted.   
“They’re not! You marrying Ezreal is profitable for everyone!” Daniel continued.  
“Hush, everyone, one at a time.” May Crownguard spoke softly. She was often the voice of reason in any argument.   
“Daniel, tell me what you want Lux to do.”   
“All I wish is for her to follow my commands! She is my daughter and—“ May Crownguard shushed her husband, placing a finger on his lips.   
“I want you to say what you want Lux to do, no extra words. Say it calmly and slowly.” May lifted her fingers off her husband’s lips. The red color on his face drained away, his shoulders relaxed, but as he spoke one could still hear a hint of frustration.   
“I want Lux to marry Ezreal of Piltover. Both countries and I approve. Yet, she calls him names and rejects my authority.”   
“Ok, I see,” May murmured. “Lux, tell me your side please. Do it calmly, please.”   
“Father here wants me to marry that thing of Piltover. I don’t want to; I want to marry someone who I love! I’m almost twenty but father is controlling me like a puppet.” Lux spoke, trying to contain her rage. She moved her right hand and twirled her fingers, forming a ball of light.   
“So you want to not be controlled?” May pondered aloud.   
“No—“ Lux began, but was hushed by her mother.   
“How about this? I hope it will please both parties.” May stated. “Lux may take one month to rest and relax. She may pick the place, but only one month. After that, she must return and marry Ezreal.”   
“That seems to be fair. Thank you, May.” Daniel said.  
“It’s not! Mother, you must prevent this marriage!” Lux started.  
“Lux, you must follow your father’s orders. You’re lucky to have a month.” May replied.  
“Fine! I’m going to Shurima then!” Lux was angry. Her mother was her only true friend. She trusted her, talked with her, and told her everything. Now it seemed as if her world began crumbling. Her own mother, her true friend, had just betrayed her. How could she? She was supposed to stand up for her daughter. At least argue and fight the marriage. She fell back onto her bed, grabbing some light.   
“Just leave her be for a little bit, Daniel. She’ll come to her senses.” Lux heard her mother’s voice, as she lay with her eyes closed on her bed.  
“I trust you. Thank you for taking care of this. Sometimes I get too mad.” The deep voice replied.   
“No problem.” Lux heard the door open then close a little bit later. She continued holding the ball of energy up in the air, rolling it on her fingers.   
“Lux?” She heard the door creak open. She sat up, slowly dissipating the energy and making the ball disappear. She turned around to face the voice. It was her mother, a smile on her face.   
“May I sit here?” Her mother motioned at Lux’s bed.   
“Sure, go ahead,” Lux muttered. May Crownguard sat down next to her daughter on the right side; she moved her left hand and placed it on her daughter’s shoulder.   
“Is everything alright?” She started, rubbing Lux’s shoulder.   
“No! It’s not ok!” Tears started forming in the young girl’s eyes.   
“Shh, talk to me Lux.” May hushed her daughter.   
“I don’t want to marry him! I want to marry someone I love!”   
“Lux, there are things that must be done. Unfortunately, this is one of them.”   
“You’re my mom! You should have at least protested it!”   
“Sorry Lux, but I do believe that it will be beneficial.”   
“I don’t think so!” Lux threw herself backwards, plopping on the bed.   
“You need to find a husband, and your father has found one for you.”   
“I’m almost twenty! I can do it myself!”  
“Calm down Lux, please,” May looked at her daughter directly in the eyes.   
“I am calm!”  
“Come here,” her mother motioned, opening her arms wide for a hug. Lux accepted it, placing her head on her mother’s shoulders. She continued crying, as her mother stroked her hair gently. Lux leaned back, and lay back down on the bed.   
“I’m here for you Lux. Please tell me if you need anything.” May started.  
“Stop the marriage then!” Lux shouted back.  
“Sorry Lux, but I can’t. It’s not in my power anymore.”  
“Fine. Thanks for letting me have a month away.”   
“I did what I could.” May Crownguard walked out of the room, leaving Lux to ponder her thoughts in silence. She began crying again. Who would she marry anyway? Lux started doubting her course of actions. The marriage was good. Her parents approved it, so it would be good. Wait, what was she thinking? She should be able to choose her own husband, and not her parents.   
“Aghhhh!” Lux shouted at the ceiling, her face turning red. She turned over and face planted into a pillow. Her body relaxed and her breathing slowed, the red shade draining from her face. She fell asleep from exhaustion, not wanting to face the next day.   
••••  
Lux exited the house, listening intently for the door to slam shut behind her. She had on a dark blue blouse, and black pants. Her hair was held back by a headband, letting it fall behind her freely. Lux carried only a few Shuriman dollars and some Demcian money. She had on a light suit of armor, and in her hands was her staff. She twirled it around as she had done so before, tossing it up and catching it as she walked. Lux made her way towards the castle of King Jarvan III. She absentmindedly twirled her weapon, her hands having memorized the motions.   
Clunk! The black staff had struck a nearby wall. Lux, deep in thought, hadn’t realized what had happened.   
“Here you go, m’lady,” a voice rang out.   
“Oh my goodness, thank you very much. I hadn’t noticed I dropped it.” Lux shook her head, slowly coming back to reality.   
“No problem.” Lux’s vision became clear, revealing who stood in front of her. It was a young man, no older than twenty, with dark brown hair. A blue shirt the same color as Lux’s blouse was complimented by a pair of dark pants.   
“What’s your name?” Lux asked the other.   
“Gavin, Gavin Thorne, m’lady.” Was his response.  
“Please, I’m not royalty, just call me Lux.”   
“If you’re not royalty, may I ask you something?” Gavin’s voice rose up at the end of his sentence.  
“Sure, what is it?”   
“May I take you to the pub tonight?”   
“Sorry Gavin, but I have to get going. I’m going away, so I’m afraid my answer is no.”   
“Very well then, I hope to see you soon.” Gavin’s face drooped as he walked away. Lux started again on her way to the castle, staying in reality this time. She resumed her baton movements, but suddenly stopped. The top part where there was a crystal surrounded by a cage of metal seemed to be detached from the rest of the staff. Lux sat down on the side of the path, looking almost like a beggar. She moved her hands to that spot, and surely enough there was a line that Lux hadn’t seen before. She felt around, realizing that it was screwed tight. She twisted, but it refused to budge. She tapped the part in the ground, then tried again. This time she was able to twist it, which she did for what seemed like a long time. When it finally unscrewed, she looked inside the rod. It was almost solid, save for a small circular area that seemed to go through the baton. There was a small roll, colored white, that was fitted into this empty space. Lux shook the baton, then pried the paper out after trying a bit. It was a small paper, rolled up extremely tight. She unfolded it, revealing a short letter and two hundred Bilgewaterian dollars. Lux was surprised, and began to read the letter in hopes of explaining the money. It was the familiar hand writing of her mother: 

Dear Luxanna,  
I truly hope that you have a wonderful trip. Unfortunately I can’t do much in this whole marriage situation. However, do not be dismayed; not much is still some. If you didn’t get the hint already, I’ve provided money to send you to Bilgewater. Do not tell anybody about your little derivative trip, otherwise at one point or another it will be revealed. Even if it hurts, don’t even tell Jarvan or Shyvana, as close as they may be to you. I’m sorry, but secrecy is the best security. As for the ship your father thinks you’ll go in, I’ve paid the captain to say that you were on the ship if asked. First you’ll take a boat to Piltover instead of Shurima; I’ve paid the captain already and he’ll recognize your face. Then you must go from Piltover and take a carriage to the docks for Bilgewater. Finally, take a ship to Bilgewater; you must find one yourself, so I hope for good luck. When you’re in Bilgewater yet and make a life for yourself there. Just remember I’ll always love you, and stand up for you in whatever way I can. I wish you good luck, and hope that you’ll send letters occasionally. Take care to write it under a guise, lest your father find it and go and get you.  
Sincerely and Lovingly,   
Your mother, May Crownguard. 

At this point, Lux was crying. Not of sadness, but of joy. When she felt down, and all alone, and her closest friend seemed to have left her, there was a light in the darkness. Her mother was helping her behind the scenes, and playing it smart. She didn’t directly oppose the command, but still helped Lux. A smile spread across the blonde’s face, as she began laughing. Her mother has indeed helped her. Why has she doubted her mother? She should have trusted her mother to help her. After all, she was her closest friend. Lux got up and screwed the tip back on her staff. She made her way towards the castle, a resolute feeling in her heart. Lux walked slowly to the castle, deep in thought. When she neared the castle, the guards opened the door as they recognized her. Lux strode down the entrance hallway and walked up a flight of grand stairs, covered in velvet and lined with gold. She walked down another hall with paintings of various heroes of Demacia or past kings. Then, upon finding the correct room, she entered in. Inside the large room was a king sized bed, a door that led to a walk-in closet, another door for the bathroom, and an area for amor and weaponry. Sitting on the bed was prince Jarvan IV; beside him was his secret girlfriend and captain of the royal guard, the half-dragon Shyvana. Lux waved and said a quick hello. Jarvan motioned for Lux to take a seat and then resumed holding hands with Shyvana. Lux sat down, and began to talk,”I just wanted to inform you both that I’ll be leaving in an hour or so.”   
“That’s good, I do hope that you return safe and sound,” the prince replied. Lux had previously informed them of her little trip, and arranged a meeting. They had been best friends ever since they were little, telling each other secrets and playing with one another. Even though they had grown up, their bond remained as strong as ever. Lux was the only one who knew about the prince’s secret relationship, and Jarvan was the only non-Crownguard besides Shyvana who knew that Lux was a mage.  
“I’ll miss you Lux, I truly will,” Shyvana said surprisingly softly.   
“Thanks again. I do hope to see you soon,” Lux sounded a bit depressed.   
“Do you not wish to go on this trip?” The prince asked Lux.   
“I do, it’s just that when I get back I have to marry Ezreal. I only look forward to returning to see you both,” the blonde replied. “So when are you going to publicly announce your relationship?”  
“I don’t know, because it might cause some backlash. After all, I am a half-dragon,” Shyvana answered.   
“When she’s ready I’m ready,” the prince added on.  
“I just want you to know that I fully support you both in this relationship.” Lux affirmed.   
“Thanks,” The half-dragon and the prince replied in unison. Shyvana blushed and kissed Jarvan’s cheek lightly.   
“I wish I could have a relationship like yours, and not a forced marriage,” Lux sighed.   
“I’m truly sorry Lux, but even as a prince I can do nothing but protest against it.” Jarvan apologized.  
“No need to apologize,” Lux waved it off.  
“I wish you the greatest of luck on your trip. I hope you have a relaxing time; in the meanwhile, I’ll try to get this marriage delayed in any way I can.” Jarvan said commandingly.  
“Thank you very much, I appreciate it.” Lux almost whispered. She stood up, prompting the other two to do the same. Lux stepped forward, hugging Jarvan tightly. She did the same with Shyvana, then pulled back.  
“You two have fun together, especially in bed,” Lux started. “I won’t be here for a while, so take care of yourselves.”   
“We will. You take care as well,” Shyvana replied.  
“So you enjoy each other in bed that much?” Lux teased.  
“She didn’t mean it like that, but yes.” Jarvan replied, kissing Shyvana who blushed furiously.   
“Goodbye,” Lux finished.  
“I can’t bear to see you leaving at the dock, so farewell.” Jarvan called out, as Lux exited the room. The blonde haired mage skipped lightly, but had a heavy heart as she made her way down the hall and out the way she entered. She continued skipping her way towards the dock. It was the dirtier part of Demacia, with the seas bringing in a foul odor. Lux made her way down the docks, looking at the various boats. She stopped, gazing into the horizon, half wanting to stay on Demacia. However, she sighed and told herself that there were some sacrifices to be made, and leaving was one of them. A small tear rolled down her cheek, though Lux was trying to hold it back.   
“Hey miss! Blondie, come here!” A voice shouted. Lux jumped up as she broke free from her trance. She walked swiftly toward the man, who had a scraggly beard. Brown eyes and tanned skin, wearing a captain’s outfit, he stood much taller than Lux.  
“Are you Lux?” He boomed out.  
“Yes, why do you need to know?” Lux was hesitant and backed away.  
“Your mother asked me to take you to Piltover. We’re leaving soon, so hurry up.” The deep voice commanded.   
“Al-Alright, I’ll be right there.” Lux stuttered. She walked over, shakily as she drew closer to the boat. It was a fairly large one, with two masts and large sails, and cannons lining each side. There were men all over the deck, stacking crates and bringing them underneath.   
“I’ll show ya where yer gonna sleep and eat, but don’t touch anything else.” The captain commanded.  
“Thank you. What was your name again?” Lux inquired.   
“Name’s Sven. Captain Sven to you.” He pulled out a pipe and lit it.   
“Alright, thank you captain Sven,” Lux said hesitantly.   
“Follow me,” he muttered through the blocking of the pipe he was smoking. He went up a plank the led to the deck of the boat, waiting for Lux to get on. Lux shook and stumbled when she did.  
“Ya better get your sea legs quick, otherwise you won’t survive!” Captain Sven laughed after he pulled out his pipe. Truth to be told, Lux did look funny. She’s never been on a ship before, and this whole rocking thing was a new sensation. She stumbled back and forth, the rocking throwing off her sense of balance. The captain chuckled and made his way to the back of the ship, slowly getting on the ladder that led to the lower level. Lux followed, gripping the ladder tightly and hoping not to fall. The captain slid down, waiting at the bottom for the blonde. She arrived, her hands clinging to the sides of the ladder and her knees shaky. Sven made his way through a spacious area that was being filled with cargo, toward the front of the ship. He motioned to a small room with a door.  
“You’ll be sleeping here.” He opened the door. There was a single cot and a small table, with very little extra space.   
“We eat back there,” he pointed out the door and into a larger room.   
“Thank you,” Lux half whispered.   
“Your mother has paid extra, so no one will bother you. I’ve told all my crew and they know that; if they do, then tell me. I won’t have people undermining my commands.” He said gruffly.   
“Ok.”   
“It’ll take about two days to get two Piltover, as long as we don’t hit stormy seas.” He informed the girl, who had thrown her staff on the bed. “I was told to interact with you minimally and that you weren’t on this ship, so this is it. Minimal interaction from now on, unless you have a question.”   
“Thank you,” Lux said once more, feeling confident and brave. The door was shut and Lux lay back on the bed, falling asleep with no worries or care. Lux shook herself awake. Where was she? She felt like throwing up. The rocking of the boat on the seas affected a petite girl like Lux more than others, especially since she’d never been on a boat before. What was that shadow in her sight? There was a shady silhouette that was moving slowly, and being intentionally quiet. Frozen in fear, Lux didn’t say a word, but pretended to sleep. Her eyes closed, Lux could hear naught but the sea crashing against the side of the boat, and the rowdy conversations of the drunk seamen above her. She felt her covers being removed, and she gasped slightly.   
“My, my, my, you’re a pretty one.” The voice whispered out. It was a slightly familiar one to Lux, though she couldn’t place it. She then heard the unbuckling of a belt and the dropping of pants, much to her demise. There was no way that she would let someone do this to her. She was Luxanna Crownguard; nobody could touch her without her permission.   
“G-Gavin?” Lux stuttered.   
“Oh, you’re awake. How delightful.” He returned. A candle was lit, revealing his sinister face. It was Gavin’s face, but not quite. The build was the same, but his hair was light blonde.   
“Ezreal!” She shouted fearfully.   
“So you recognize both of me, huh?” Ezreal spat. “At least now you can feel when I gag you.”   
“What do you mean?” Lux whimpered.   
“Your father told me that you would be mine. No one, not even your mother will take you away from me.” He growled, reaching in his pocket for something. “You will be my wife, whether you like it or not.”   
“So you pretended to be Gavin to take me, but when that didn’t work out, you decided to follow me?”   
“Yes, you’re right.” Ezreal took off his gauntlet and set it aside on the table. His member had become hard, and his intention to have his way with Lux was becoming clear.   
“You’re crazy, did you know? You’ll never get away with this.” Lux shot back.   
“Oh, but I can and I will.” The golden-haired boy snarled. “I’ve already paid that Sven idiot twice as much as your mother. You will be mine, at whatever cost.”   
“No you won’t!” Lux shouted.   
“Oh really? Care to tell me why?” Ezreal smirked as he reached forward to gag Lux.  
“You’re a maniac!” Lux shouted. Tears began forming in her eyes, as she began sprawling away from the approaching figure. Ezreal jumped forward, to gag Lux.  
“Arghh!” He shouted in pain, as he observed his now raw flesh due to a burn.  
“What did you do?” He screamed.  
“That was just the beginning.” Lux stuttered, her fingers and skin glowing brightly. She formed another ball of light, and slammed Ezreal in the face with it. The face that Lux gazed upon was disgusting, making Lux gag. His hair was a mess, burnt on certain spots and some burned out completely. His pupils inside his eyes were shrunken so small, and second degree burns covered the rest of his face.   
“That’s what you get when you mess with me.” Lux spat on his face, and tossed him onto the ground.   
“Now what should I do with you?” She murmured. She gagged him and tied his ankles and wrists together, then lay him in the space in front of her bed. She put his pants back on, not wanting to see his disgusting manhood. A small smile crept on her face, but quickly dissipated upon remembrance of her current situation.   
“First thing in the morning I have to ask for a sleeping potion from captain Sven.” She thought. “For now, I’ll sleep.” She closed her eyes, not thinking for the road that lay ahead of her. The subtle rocking of the ship lulled her eyelids shut, and soon she began snoring. 

Fin!


	2. Bilgewater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I'm also on FF.net under XenonKnight; I'm more active there.

Chapter 2

“Ahh!” Lux awoke with a start. A loud banging at her door caused her to shout, “Who is it?”   
“Captain Sven. Breakfast is in ten minutes.” The voice behind the door replied.  
“Ah, ok. Thank you very much.” Lux sighed in relief. She got up when she heard the door close, observing Ezreal.  
“I really need to get that sleeping potion.” She thought. “Plus what will I do when I get to Piltover?” She pushed these thoughts aside, not wanting to let this roadblock end her trip. She didn’t bring any spare clothes, so she just walked over to the dining hall. There was a long wooden table, with benches on each side; it seated about thirty men.   
“Just take a seat and Ronnie will get you yer food.” The captain called out. A bowl of some sort of stew was placed in front of her with no particular gentleness, making Lux flinch. A spoon was also in the bowl, and Lux looked up. All the people around her were dirty and unclean, just eating like there was no tomorrow. Lux did the same, pulling away after her first taste.   
“It’s dried fish stew.” The captain told her, after noticing her face. “Better get used to it, because that’s what we eat most of the time.” Lux nodded, gulping and preparing herself to finish the food. If that’s what she was given to eat, she might as well learn to like it. After all, there wasn’t much choice of food, unlike home. She quickly gulped down the stew, putting her mouth on the edge and tilting it. She nearly gagged on the taste, but she managed to swallow. She followed the actions of the other men by getting up and leaving without cleaning their bowls. She didn’t have anything to do, so she went back to her room. Lux noticed things she hadn’t before. There was a musty scent, and on the wooden walls was growing some algae. Lux shuddered, not wanting to press any further. She walked back out of her room, and bumped into the captain.   
“I’m so sorry!” She shouted.   
“Hmmph.” The captain just grunted.   
“Do you have any potions?” She asked.  
“Why would ya need ‘em?” The captain asked.   
“I can’t possibly sleep with the rocking.” Lux hastily made an excuse.   
“Alright, I’ll give ya enough for the trip.” The captain informed her. “I’ll be back later with them.”   
“Thank you.” Lux said. The captain just walked away, making Lux’s face droop. She remembered the “Minimal contact rule” and just went back into her room. Ezreal was still on the floor, and knocked out. Lux brought her hand to the boy’s face and gave it a harsh slap.   
“That’s what you get when you mess with me.” Lux thought. She smiled, surprised at how little regret she had. She was a nice person, but when someone pushes too far, one has to do something. Lux hadn’t ever used her magic on someone before. All that she did was play around with light beams that came through the window. This was a whole new experience, and a draining one at that. Lux plopped onto the bed, then suddenly remembering that the captain was to drop by. She quickly slid off the bed, picking up Ezreal by the head and sliding him underneath her bed. She’d take him out later, once she received the sleeping potion. She sat back on her bed, waiting for the captain’s arrival at her door. She sat at the edge of the bed, swinging her legs, grazing her feet on the floor. Lux’s eyes widened and she lay back, as if some otherworldly being was taking control of her. There was no other being, however; it was just her fear.   
“What do I do when I arrive in Bilgewater? I can’t get a job, everyone is a bounty hunter there.” Lux sighed aloud, a frown plastering over her once bright demeanor.   
Knock knock!   
Lux half-jumped off her bed, then walked slowly over to the door. She opened it, revealing a grumpy looking captain.   
“Your potion.” He thrust it forward into Lux’s arms and slammed the door shut immediately.   
“Well that was quick.” Lux thought to herself. Lux inspected the contents inside the potion and found that there was a small note on the back with sloppy handwriting that read: 

For four days. Do not take it all at once, unless you want to sleep for four days straight. Split into four parts. 

She walked back to her bed and pulled Ezreal out from under the bed. He didn’t look any better than when she’d first put him there. His face and hair were still mangled and burnt, but Lux managed to stop gagging and pour the potion into his mouth. She pressed on his throat and made a circular motion, forcing him to swallow. Lux had learned that trick from a maid back home. When she was young, Lux hated medicine, refusing it at all costs. However, once the medicine was poured into her mouth, she was made to swallow by that same method. In the present, Lux was secretly grateful for it, otherwise there was no way that the potion would go down Ezreal’s throat. She tossed him back on the ground, kicking him underneath.   
“That should hold him. I hope.” Lux whispered to herself. She lay back on the bed, fiddling with her fingers and waiting for the time to pass. Before she knew it, the entire day had passed and it was now morning.   
“Wait, what happened?” Lux panicked. “What about the captain? Are we there yet?” As if on cue, a loud rapping sounded at the door. Lux opened it cautiously, revealing a gruff captain.   
“Meals are served now. We’ll be docking in about an hour.” The captain walked away after his short announcement. Lux walked out and followed him into the dining hall. She took a seat on the bench, and soon after a bowl of something was dropped in front of her.   
“Mackerel porridge. Enjoy your last meal.” The captain sounded out gruffly.   
Lux made a face that showed her disinterest for the porridge, as she looked around. All the other men on the boat were chowing down on their porridge, as if there was a competition to see who could eat the fastest. Some were even asking for seconds. Lux changed her disgusted face into a content one, looking back into the dark wooden bowl. White and brown bits of barley, stewed with water, made most of it. Sticking out of some spots were all sorts of parts of fish. A few fins stuck out, and bits and pieces of fish meat in the bowl. Lux took the spoon, stabbing it into the porridge then stopping to gag. The porridge was nothing like the gourmet food she had gotten used to at home. It was mushy, but the fish felt like rubber. Lux stabbed it with the spoon, but couldn’t break it up.   
“This is the last meal. Might as well enjoy it.” Lux thought, as she sighed and spooned some porridge into her mouth. She gagged yet again when she tasted it, her eyes opening wide in surprise. The mush itself didn’t taste too bad. The fish, oily and rubbery, had a unique fishy taste to it. It was almost as if Lux had gone and licked the docks back in Demacia. She cringed, holding down her stomach and forcing herself to swallow. She pinched herself with her left hand, feeling the lump of rubbery fish slide down her throat. Continuing to do the same thing, she picked up a piece of fish with the spoon, then put it in her mouth. The greasiness and chewy texture made Lux want to puke, but Lux remembered that this was her last meal for a while.   
“Gotta get my nutrients.” She grinned slightly. “If there are even any in here.” The grin morphed into a frown, as she continued her hard stare at the wooden bowl. Picking up the spoon resolutely, she took a deep breath, preparing to take the next bite. She shoved the spoon in her mouth and swallowed without chewing, hoping she wouldn’t taste the mackerel. Luckily Lux didn’t taste anything, including the rubbery fish. Unluckily, she now felt the hard object slide down her throat slowly and painfully. Lux tried to swallow and make it go down faster, but it was determined to torture Lux by going down as slow as possible.   
“Let’s not do that.” Lux thought to herself when the fish finally went down. The pain was bearable, but just thinking of the mackerel’s feeling in her throat made her gag again. Her expression turned into a queasy one, as the rocking of the ship only made the meal worse. Holding down the ever pressing urge to puke, Lux spooned some porridge without fish and swallowed it. The remnants of fish oil infected the clean porridge, infusing it with its disgusting flavor. Lux still ate it, quickly slurping up the rest of the barley porridge, in hopes that she’d get some nutrients without gagging. Luckily she didn’t vomit, but managed to push down the lumpy porridge down her throat. She looked back down into the bowl, observing the contents inside. Four pieces of rubbery fish, along with a few grains of barley sat inside the bowl. Lux looked up, only noticing the room now. Along the wall she was facing, equally spaced apart, were small circular windows. The walls were a dark brown hue of wood, which matched the floors. The benches and table were of the same material, and colored the same. Out the small windows Lux could see the dim and grayish sky outside. She wondered why it was like that, as she picked her bowl of fish up.   
“Hey Miss, ya gonna eat that?” Lux looked to her right to see who was calling her. A man, obviously a crew member, was asking about the contents of Lux’s bowl.   
“No. I suppose you could have it.” She replied hesitantly.  
“Well god bless yer soul. This is some of the best stuff in all o’ Valoran!” He grinned, his overgrown mustache emphasizing his excitement. Lux shoved the bowl in front of the man, who greedily poured all the contents of it straight into his mouth. Lux cringed at the sight, almost feeling as if she had swallowed the fish herself.   
“Whatever. At least someone’s happy.” Lux grinned, getting up. She walked away, pushing open the door then making her way towards her cabin. When she entered, she smelled a peculiar scent. It was musty, but more than before. Only now could Lux see the extent of the algae growth. It seemed as if the algae had doubled its size in the time that she was gone. It coated the walls, and Lux shivered as she looked closer. Forgetting all of the dirtiness and algae, she rushed forward to check on Ezreal. She reached under the bed, sighing in relief when she pulled him out. His face had seemed to heal, and the burn marks were healed. His hair was no longer an explosion, and everything about him seemed to be clean.   
“What happened?” She thought, a quizzical expression on her face. “How is his face all cleaned up? Is he awake?” Lux panicked at the thought of Ezreal pretending to be asleep to ambush her. She raised her hand, and brought it down hard across Ezreal’s left cheek. There was no reaction, satisfying Lux’s wariness. A red mark in the shape of her hand appeared on his face, which made Lux grin. It was quickly wiped off of her face as realization set down upon her. What would she do with him when they docked? Leave him there? Smuggle him off and throw him into the sea?  
“I really didn’t think this through.” She sighed, shaking her head. “Whatever. He’s not my problem. I’ll just leave him here with the captain.”   
She sat there, on the stiff mattress, thinking about her parents and brother.   
“I wonder what Garen is up to.” She wondered. “Never mind, I already know. Probably training or something.” A wave of regret washed over her entire body, as she knew she would most likely never see him again. She frowned, internally cursing herself for not thinking everything through. She didn’t really say goodbye to Quinn, Garen, or anyone besides Jarvan and Shyvana. Lux sighed, feeling remorse take over her tiny frame. The dimly lit candle on the shaky shelf was extinguished by the door opening quickly.   
“We’re at the docks of Piltover. It’s your stop.” The captain, a rough smile on his face, informed Lux. “Ya gotta get out. I’ll show you.” He walked away, not hesitating to leave Lux behind. The blonde scrambled off the bed, and rushed to the door. Hastily grabbing her staff and brushing her hair with her hands, Lux started after the captain. She looked back into the room one final time, taking a mental photograph before turning right to catch up to the captain. Lux skipped quickly along the narrow wooden corridor, using the captain’s shadow to guide her. Sven pushed through a door, which led to a ladder in a tube shaped room. It was the same ladder that led to the deck. The captain climbed the ladder with ease, opening the hatch and getting on the deck. Lux went the same way, albeit much slower and clumsier. It was partially due to the fact that she had her staff, and partially because she never did things like this. Growing up pampered, she’d never really had to walk far or go up ladders. There were always carriages or stairs. She stepped onto the deck, taking in the scenery. The air, unlike Demacia’s, had a dark undertone. Fumes rose up from tall pipes in the horizon. Taller buildings towered above, overlooking the city.   
“Follow me.” Captain Sven waved his hand, motioning for Lux to follow. The blonde walked across the deck while looking around. Various people of all sorts were working on something. The bulkier carried the cargo, while others helped with prepping the ship or doing other things. It was like a little ant nest, with all of the people doing their individual tasks.   
Lux spun her staff around, not paying attention and letting her muscle memory do the work. She gazed up at the sky, noticing that it was very much different from her homeland. A smoky haze was spread across the sky, as a result of all the chemicals and factories. In Piltover and Zaun it seemed to have dimmed out the sun. Tall skyscrapers and buildings, smokestacks and fume pipes extended high into the sky. That was the higher level. As Lux made her way to the ramp to exit, she took note of a few things. The lower parts of the city seemed to be quite shabby. She couldn’t imagine the worse of the two, Zaun.   
“The streets must be covered in chemical ooze and things. It must be disgusting.” Lux thought to herself. The captain showed her off the boat, and her shaky legs were finally on stable ground. The cobblestone path stretched into the city, off from the docks.   
“Yer finally on solid ground. Get used to it first!” The captain called out, laughing as he walked away. It was quite comical, how Lux was walking. After being on the ship, her legs weren’t used to the solidity of the ground. She stumbled down the path and into the city, towards the docks. Her legs had become used to the ground now, her walking and twirling of her wand becoming synchronized. As Lux walked into the city, she noticed all the technology compared to Demacia’s. Horseless carriages and things people called cameras. Everything was so new, and exhilarating.   
“I don’t know if I can do this, mom.” Lux whispered to herself. “I don’t know.” She continued walking towards the dock, following the signs that indicated their location. Her eyes nervously scouted her surroundings, not able to stay in one place.   
Her legs were shaky, as were her eyes; it wasn’t because she wasn’t used to solid ground. Her nervosity had taken over, not letting herself have full control over her body.   
“I don’t know, mom. I don’t know.” She continued muttering. The blonde stumbled through the streets like a drunk, following the signs towards the dock.   
“Hey, you!” Lux jumped up, looking around. She found herself face-to-face with a burly man, with a bald head and a burly mustache. He was joined with two others, who were equally as mean-looking.   
“You look like a pretty one,” The man slowly advanced, his goons matching him. “Pretty sure your parents would pay a great deal to have you back.”   
“N-No, They wouldn’t!” Lux stammered. “Get away from me.”   
“Oh ho ho, who are you to tell me what to do?” he continued. He broke into a run, easily catching up to Lux, with his comrades still following him.   
“I’m warning you!” Lux stammered. “G-Get away!”   
“Warning me?” How kind. I might remember that when I sell you to someone.” The man mocked.   
“Fine.” Lux stated firmly, taking a deep breath. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She began to gather the energy from the light around her, channeling it into her hands. She shot it out, forming an unstable ball of light. It pierced through the man, burning a hole straight through him. His partners, a shocked look on their faces, ran away, leaving their leader behind. Lux, horrified at what she’d done, ran away shaking, clutching her wand tightly in her arms. She ran nonstop, not feeling any exhaustion due to her fear overtaking her, and the rush of adrenaline that came with it.   
“What do I do, What do I do, What do I do?” She muttered to herself. Lux reached the docks, gazing around at all the ships. Slowly she approached a ship, where she was met by a woman with fiery ginger hair, and a captain’s hat to match. A white shirt that was tied like a bra covered her top, but her bottom was less exposed, being completely covered by tight pants.   
“What can I do for you, honey?” She grinned, gazing at Lux’s pale face.   
“Umm-“ Lux started. “Do you know a ship I can get to Bilgewater on?”   
“Of course. Right here.”   
“Oh. Umm, can I get on?” Lux asked timidly.   
“What’ll you give me for it?”   
“Oh, of course.” Lux took the money out. “100 Bilgewater dollars sound fine?”   
“Mighty fine.”   
“Thanks.” Lux handed the money to the woman.   
“Come aboard, I’ll show you around.” The woman motioned, walking up the plank and onto the ship. Lux followed soon after, still feeling uneasy as she pocketed the rest of her money.   
“By the way, I’m Fortune. Sarah Fortune.” The woman called back.   
“Thank you, Miss Fortune.” The ginger led Lux inside the ship, sliding down the ladder that led there. Lux followed suit, but carefully stepped down the rungs.   
“You’ll sleep there,” Miss Fortune motioned into a room, whose door was open. “We eat there, whenever you want.” She pointed at a larger room. Lux was getting adjusted to the low amount of light below deck. She peered around, at the creaky wooden floors. The ship seemed to be much more well kept than Captain Sven’s, as it didn’t have a trace of kiss anywhere. A scent of roses flowed through the ship, which masked the smell of the sea.   
“We’ll be leaving in a couple of hours, so make yourself at home.” Miss Fortune announced, walking by Lux and putting a hand on the ladder. “The trip is about a day, so you’ll be here overnight. Just stay in your room; the crew here is a bit rowdy.” She ascended the stairs without another word, leaving Lux alone with her thoughts. She slowly walked into the room, and was amazed by its cleanliness. A cot with simple white sheets was surrounded by clean wooden walls, and there was a desk that was set against a wall, with a few pencils. Lux flopped onto the bed, noticing that on the left side of the bed there was a door. Her curiosity piqued, Lux got up and opened the door. A simple bucket that Lux assumed was the toilet sat on the ground, in the midst of the small closet. The blonde closed it, before walking over to the desk.   
“By the way, I never got your name.” Lux jumped up, startled at the voice that interrupted her thoughts.   
“Oh, It’s Lux.” She stammered back to the captain.   
“Pretty name, for a pretty woman like you.” Miss Fortune grinned. “Why’re you going to Bilgewater?”   
“Umm, Family business.” Lux replied softly.   
“Alright.” Miss Fortune smiled reassuringly. “Feel free to use those, although I’m not sure how you’ll send them.” She motioned at the paper and pencils on the desk.   
“Thank you very much.”  
“No problem. I just came by to let you know we’re ready to depart.”   
“Ok.” Lux smiled back, watching the captain’s departing figure.   
She shut the door, and made her way over to the desk, leaning over it and staring at the paper. Lux sighed, feeling the ship begin to rock steadily as it made its way off of the dock. Shakily, Lux began to scribble down a few words for her mother, about her feelings, gratefulness, and about her trip. She rolled it up, and stuffed it in her baton, alongside her mother’s letter to her. When she had put it away, Lux sat on the bed, her wand set next to her on the white sheets. Groaning from sea-sickness, Lux lay back, thinking on what she should do next. She shut her eyes, her drowsiness taking control and her consciousness fading as well.   
••••  
Lux awoke to the sound of knocking on her door, the sound breaking her dreamless sleep.   
“Yes?” She groaned groggily, rubbing her eyes.   
“We’re having a bit of delays, so it’ll be a couple of days before we reach Bilgewater.” THe voice sounded through the door, with Lux recognizing it to be Miss Fortune’s.   
Alright, Thanks.”   
“The galley is to you right when you exit. Eat whenever you want, just don't make a fuss about the food or crew.”   
“Thanks again...” Lux trailed off, as she heard the departing footsteps. Thinking for a moment, Lux sighed. She got up off of the bed, and walked over to the door. Holding the metal doorknob with a firm but nervous grip, Lux turned it and opened the door. She peeked out to her right, where Miss Fortune had said the galley was. Slowly making her way across the clean yet creaky floorboards, Lux gripped her wand tightly. Eventually she found herself in the galley, a small place. There was a bar-style seating, with a counter and four stools in front. Lux seated herself, looking around for a chef.   
“What’ll you have?” Lux was startled by the abrupt appearance of a burly man. His beard and tattoos were prominent, but he seemed to have a nice enough personality.   
“Umm, What can you make?” Lux asked softly.   
“Anything you want, especially for a pretty lil’ lady like you.” The man winked.   
“I’ll have your best dish, whatever it is.” Lux requested.   
“No problem.” The man returned to his cooking, leaving Lux to be absorbed in her thoughts. She stayed still for quite a while, before she was interrupted by the chef announcing her food was done.   
“You’re Fortune’s guest, right?” He broke in.  
“Oh umm, Yes, I am.” Lux accepted the plate.   
“Crew members usually don’t get this treatment.” the man noted. “But since you’re her guest, she told us to try to be nice.”   
“I’ll have to thank her.” Lux looked over her food. A plate of fried fish and roasted potatoes lay on it, their scent wafting through the air.   
“That’s usually what I make for her.”   
“Thank you, Mr.?” Lux trailed off.   
“Forn, Mr. Keene Forn.” The chef turned around and began to clean. “Rarely ever does Fortune take on last minute passengers. Do you know why she let you on?”   
“No, I’m thankful she did though.” Lux replied, munching on the food.   
“How much’d you give her?”   
“100 Bilgewater dollars.” Upon hearing that Keene choked, but quickly recovered.   
“You know, that 100 is a lot of money, right?”   
“Really?” Lux questioned, finishing her food.   
“Where’re you from?”   
“Demacia.”   
“See, every one of our dollars is four of yours. No wonder she took you.”   
“Fuck.” Lux whispered, surprising not only the chef but also herself. It was weirdly freeing yet awkward at the same time. During her time at Demacia, Lux was never allowed to swear, much less use slander of any sort.   
“Well, what’s done is done.” The chef replied.   
“That was half of my money.” Lux sighed. Keene choked again, quickly recovering.   
“You used half your money for the trip?”   
“I didn’t know.” Lux sighed sadly. “My mother said it wasn’t too much money and I also couldn't exactly split it.”   
“Well, Just be grateful that you could get on a ship. Fortune’s is by far one of the best and cleanest.”   
“Thank you very much, Mr. Forn.”   
“See you later, then.” The man waved. Lux walked off, shaking her head and muttering a soft, ‘fuck’ before entering her room and shutting the door. SIghing, she composed a short letter detailing her experience, and conversation with the chef.   
“Stupid me, I should have found out the currency exchange rate.” Lux sighed. “I won’t have as much leniency with my spending.” She continued writing about how she’d given too much money for the trip. When complete, Lux rolled up the paper and stuffed it in her wand, leaving no space for any future letters. She flopped onto the bed and let out a groan, which was muffled by the bed.   
“WHYYYYYY?” Lux trailed off. “Fuck.” She cursed again. “At least I have a little bit of money, so I can survive until I can work for some money.” The room fell into a deathly silence, as Lux kept her face smashed into her bed. She rolled over and opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling as if it held some sort of secret. The rocking of the ship was consistent, the movement making Lux a bit woozy. Sighing again, as she usually did when she was stressed, Lux rolled over to her front, then onto her back. Repeating the same motion over and over, Lux managed to free her mind from her blunder. She lay on the bed, thinking about her old life. She wondered how Garen was faring. He was informed about the trip, but seemed to be indifferent. Actually, Garen seemed to be indifferent about everything besides Demacia. It was quite funny, actually. Nothing ever phased him. Ever.   
“Garen, I need to be like you. Strong. Courageous. Dumb.” Lux muttered. “Wait, not dumb. Just strong and courageous. That’s what I need to be.” Lux mumbled over and over, before closing her eyes and letting her sleep take over yet again. She was out cold again, dreaming about Demacia and Bilgewater. Before long, Lux woke again, this time to more knocking.   
“Yes?” She called out sleepily.   
“We’ve docked. You can leave now; I can show you the way.” She heard Miss Fortune call through the door.   
“I’ll be right there.” Lux replied, getting off the bed. She walked over and opened her door, showing the captain in her usual outfit. Lux felt a certain level of unease, due to the fact that the woman that stood before her was the holder of half her money. Lux surely regretted her actions, cursing herself for not thinking. She followed Miss Fortune mutely, climbing up the ladder, and making her way onto the deck. Unlike Piltover, there were no skyscrapers that lined the skies. Instead, large islands that seemed to have the shape of ships were scattered, each connected by the canals that lay in between, and rope bridges that stretched from island to island. They extended up from the sea level, with different levels on them. The sun shone through the clouds, and Lux feeling the warmth of its light flow through her. Trailing after Miss Fortune, she exited the ship and entered an island. Its main frame seemed to be a remnant of a giant ship, with each level having a different purpose. Lux walked around the bottom level, which was at the sea level. Her gaze trailed upwards, her eyes amazed at the view. The islands were well-lit, and they shone in the misty sky. On one of the sides, Lux found an entrance, which had a long set of stairs that seemed to be carved into the stone. Moss covered a few of them, and others had cracks. Lux looked at the top of the doorframe of the entrance, where a sign hung. It had four different sections, which were marked off by numbers. On the section labeled one it read: Trader Jack’s: The finest merchandise in all of Bilgewater!  
The second one read: Mara’s Tavern & Inn - Inn is on third floor  
The third read: Mara’s Inn  
The Fourth read: Mast and Upper deck (Connections to other islands)   
Lux made her way up the stairs, caring not to slip on the mossy stone. She arrived at the first level; the blonde gazed around, at the room. It was lit by torches along the wall, which illuminated countless barrels and crates, some open, the others not. A man stood at a counter, cleaning it. Lux hastily walked towards the second set of stairs, managing to make it to the before the shopkeeper noticed. Once on the steps, she slowed again, as to not fall to her death. When she reached the second floor, she found herself in a much more brightly illuminated room. It was quite large, much larger than the floor below. Torches on the walls shone through small glass panes in the sides of the ship, and into the tavern. Lux looked around, seeing two men arguing at a table, which was one of the many tables. At one wall, there was a bar, with wooden stools set up in front of it. Lux walked forward and pulled one out, before sitting on it. She looked around her, finding no one but herself and the two men.   
“ ‘Ello, little lady.” Lux turned quickly to face the origin of the voice. An old woman, whom Lux presumed was Mara, stood on the other side of the wooden-topped counter.   
“Oh!” Lux gasped. “Hello!”   
“What’ll ya have?” The lady continued.   
“Oh, umm--” Lux thought frantically on what to say. “I don’t know; What’s good here?”   
“Well, everything’s good.” Mara chuckled. “The fish isn’t too bad though.”   
“Oh, alright then; I’ll have that, then.” Lux smiled, as Mara pushed her way through the doors behind her, disappearing from view. Lux hummed a lullaby from Demacia, crossing her arms on the countertop, and placing her head in them.   
“Hello, Lux.” Lux straightened up and the sound of Miss Fortune’s sweet voice. She looked to her left, finding the hatless ginger next to her.   
“Miss Fortune?” Lux asked, in unbelief.   
“Just call me Sarah.” The pirate smiled.   
“Why’re you here?” Lux questioned further.   
“This is my favorite place; Mara’s kind of like my mother.” Miss Fortune smiled.   
“Oh, alright.” Lux looked away, while she heard Miss Fortune drumming her fingers on the countertop.   
“Some fish for the little lady and--” Mara called out as she pushed through the door. “Sarah, you’re here!” She smiled as she set down the plate of food, with a fork, napkin, and a tin cup of ale.   
“Hi, Mara.” Miss Fortune flashed a grin. “The usual.”   
“No problem.” Mara replied. She turned back to Lux and whispered, “The ale is on the house.” Lux nodded silently as a form of acknowledgement to the woman. She looked down at her plate, which seemed to be almost identical to the food Keene had prepared. With the exception of the potatoes, which were replaced by roasted carrots, they were exactly the same. Lux began eating her food, with Miss Fortune glancing over curiously. Lux devoured the fish hungrily, and within a few minutes, the plate was empty. Mara came out with another plate, which consisted of some sort of food that Lux didn’t bother to ask about, and placed it in front of Miss Fortune.. She peered into the tin cup, the pale ale giving up its scent. Lux was unfamiliar with alcohol, so the scent was completely new to her. She gave it a sip, feeling the liquid sting her tongue lightly. Although it was very weak, Lux still reacted to the alcohol in the drink. The taste, completely different from anything Lux had tasted before, was somewhat intoxicating and enticing. She began gulping down the rest, not knowing the consequences of her actions. Lux set the cup on the counter, taking a glance at Miss Fortune. Her plate was empty as well, but she seemed to have gone through a few more cups of drink than Lux. She looked over at Lux with bright eyes, and winked.   
“Want a place to stay?” Miss Fortune asked. “I can get you a room.”   
“Sure, that would be great!” Lux smiled, getting up off her seat. Miss Fortune placed some bills on the counter, before reaching to grab Lux’s hand. The blonde hesitantly reached forward, letting Miss Fortune’s hand wrap around her own.   
“Take the regular room, Sarah.” Mara called out. “Just don’t make too much of a mess.”   
“Thank you Mara.” Sarah called back. She led Lux up the stairs, gripping her hand firmly. The pair made their way upstairs, with Miss Fortune in the lead. The pirate opened a wooden door, revealing a small room. A single bed that was wide enough for two, was the only piece of furniture besides a desk and chair set. A single window let the moonlight in, illuminating a small portion of the room. Hanging on the wall was a lamp, which was promptly lit by Miss Fortune. Lux shook her head, still feeling slightly woozy. She was still processing what had just happened, although she’d had very light ale. Her thin frame combined with her low alcohol tolerance level made it very effective. Miss Fortune grabbed Lux by the shoulders and pinned her down onto the bed. She straddled Lux, her lips mere inches from Lux’s. She could smell the alcohol in her breath, as Lux looked at Miss Fortune in surprise. The ginger leaned in for the kiss, making Lux panic. At the last moment, Lux turned her head, so that Miss Fortune ended up kissing her cheek.   
“Lux?”   
“I-I’m sorry.” Lux stammered. “I’m not ready yet.”   
“Oh.” Miss Fortune was taken aback, as she got off of Lux. “Thankfully I’ve got a little control over myself. You are quite the beauty, after all.”   
“Thank you?” Lux replied, unsure of the correct response. Miss Fortune lay next to her, placing an arm on Lux’s shoulder.   
“Is this uncomfortable?” She asked softly.   
“Oh no, not at all.” Lux lied nervously. She felt extremely exposed, and worried due to the fact that the person in her bed was someone she’d only met a few days prior. Lux felt Miss Fortune sleepily reach over and pulled Lux in, groaning tiredly. Lux opened her eyes in surprise at the closeness of Miss Fortune, because she was a complete stranger. The ginger wrapped her arms around Lux’s waist, leaving no option for Lux.   
“Good night, Sarah.” Lux whispered, hearing the pirate snore. The lamp promptly went out, leaving the job of illumination only to the moonlight. Lux soon closed her eyes, feeling Miss Fortune’s warm embrace. Sighing contentedly, Lux smiled and fell asleep. 

Fin!


End file.
